the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Sharaf Al-Nasir
Sharaf Al-Nasir is a former protege of Al-Qaeda founder and leader Osama bin Laden and later became the founder and leader of Muhammad's Army, a radical Islamic terrorist organization that became the successor to Osama bin Laden. Biography Early life Sharaf Al-Nasir was born in 1968, in Saudi Arabia. Not much is known about his early life, but it is known that he met Osama bin Laden, the founder of Al-Qaeda, sometime in 1996. He became very close to bin Laden, who also became Sharaf's mentor, and indoctrinated him in the teachings of Wahhabi Islam (at least, the Wahhabi Islam that bin Laden himself believed). Sharaf was known to have "celebrated like a madman" when the September 11, 2001 Terrorist Attacks occurred, going so far as to throwing a party with his fellow radical Muslim brethren the second he heard the news that two planes struck the World Trade Center in New York City that day. Starting a family Sometime in the spring of 2002, he married a British Muslim woman named Kerry, whom Sharaf also radicalized with help from bin Laden himself. In early summer that same year, he took Kerry on a trip to the Middle East, where he had the chance to introduce Kerry to bin Laden himself. Osama bin Laden and Sharaf Al-Nasir both radicalized Kerry as well, indoctrinating her in the ways of Wahhabi Islam and brainwashing her using bin Laden's rhetoric about attacking the United States. Catalyst for revenge When Osama bin Laden died in 2011 at the hands of a US military raid, Sharaf was saddened and infuriated that his mentor had been killed by the very country he hated his whole life. It was this incident that became the catalyst for Sharaf's obsession with exacting revenge against the United States, as well as any other country that had any ideas to eliminate him. Creating Muhammad's Army In 2011, Sharaf Al-Nasir and some of his other close friends created Muhammad's Army, a new shockingly violent terrorist organization, intending to continue bin Laden's legacy and ensure that his teachings and ideas didn't die with him. Sharaf's charismatic nature won him millions of other radical Muslims who also sympathized with bin Laden, and in 2015, he declared war on ISIS. War on ISIS TBA Becoming the new bin Laden TBA Personal details Personality Sharaf Al-Nasir is described by many to be a "madman"; he relishes in the killing of perceived enemies. In the eyes of others, he is a "brainwashed zealot" who believes he is doing Allah a service by avenging Osama bin Laden. It has gotten to a point where he has eventually come to believe that avenging bin Laden has become his "personal calling from God." Physical appearance Sharaf Al-Nasir is a dark-skinned Arab man with short black hair and brown eyes. He is 5'11" and weighs about 200 lbs. Habits and beliefs A devout Wahhabi Muslim, Sharaf Al-Nasir is convinced that his life's calling is to avenge Bin Laden by attacking various Western nations he perceived had a hand in bin Laden's death. He has adopted bin Laden's rhetoric about attacking the West and made it his own, transforming it into an intimidating and terrifying ideology that glorifies the killing of non-Muslims everywhere, particularly Americans. Abilities TBA Quotes TBA Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists